


Mistaken

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: House M.D., Street Kings (2008)
Genre: A lot of explicit language, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in New Jersey, Vice Special Detective Ludlow and Internal Affairs Captain Biggs are in a crash and get sent to Princeton-Plainsboro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh Lurie plays Biggs in Street Kings. It's been a few months since I've seen House and don't have any of the seasons, so, Chase and the others maybe a bit off. Per that, quite a bit will be from Street Kings, since I have a copy of it, with some House chapters.

Beside him, the bright blue-eyed and black-haired, Internal Affairs Captain, Jimmy Biggs, exclaimed, “Tom ! Car.“

Vice Special Detective Tom Ludlow turned his head to see a black car just before it crashed into the driver side door, his door. A burst of pain and then everything went black.

_‘Ugh, what happened ? Where am I ? Who am I ? What the fuck is that beeping ?’_

Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. Confused, he stared around the white walled room to the monitors and started pulling the things off. Then he looked up to see an oddly familiar looking man walk past the window using a cane. A thought entered his head, ‘ _Well, at least, he wasn’t injured very much, thank God.’_   He got out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his side, to walk to the door.

Looked after the black-haired man as he called loud enough for it to carry, “Where are you going ?”

Said man just kept walking down the orange hallway until he turned around a corner. Shook his head and rubbed at his forehead, noticed that there were stitches as he just stared after the other.

A man’s voice, unpleasant but familiar, came from beside him, “Oh, really, Tom ? Look at how you accidentally shot Washington. You could’ve been distracted and helped it along.”

_‘What the fuck does that mean ? Who’s that ?’_

That voice made him jerk his head to, implusively, look for a dark-skinned man, for some reason he asked, “Wander ?” When he looked it was a tall, pale-skinned and brown-haired man in a lab coat.

The doctor looked concerned and asked, “Detective Ludlow ? I’m Dr. Robert Chase, can I ask why did you get out of bed ? And why did you just call me ‘Wander‘ ?”

_‘Detective ? Ludlow ? Is that who I am ? That still doesn’t help much.’_

With a glare after the black-haired man, he replied, “He‘s ignoring me.”

Dr. Chase nodded and gestured for him to get back in the room, “As far as I’m aware, the man you came in with after the crash - Captain Biggs hasn’t gotten out of bed. You probably saw my boss, Dr. House. I checked on the Captain before, it makes sense you’d mistake them, he and Dr. House do have an uncanny resemblance to each other. It‘s almost like their twins or brothers or something.”

_‘Biggs ? That name seems familiar, but why ? Is he my Captain ? What does he mean to me ? Crash ? Did he get hurt ?’_

Instead of moving he stood his ground and demanded, “What happened to Biggs ?”

Dr. Chase tilted his head, “Captain Biggs got off a lot easier than you did. In simple terms, he only has a few scratches, bruises, minor whiplash. While you have bruised ribs, glass cuts and a, probable, concussion. You might have a bit of memory loss and you really should get back in bed.”

Reluctantly, he followed the doctor’s advice and then a white-haired woman rushed in. She exclaimed, “Tom, Tommy ! Oh, my poor baby.” The woman, his mom ?, looked worried. “What happened to him, Doctor ?”

All the while, he sighed and lay back down on the bed.


	2. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyed, Biggs turned to look at the woman, "I am not Gregory House."

Incubus and I.A. Captain, James Biggs snarled to himself. ‘ _Why didn’t I sense the danger ? I bound myself to him, so that he **wouldn’t** nearly die every five minutes. I’ll kill that fucking Varcolac, I’ll have his redeemed Goddamned pelt for this. Damned wolf-demons think they can do whatever they want. If Varcolac Pricolici were here he’d teach his damned little ‘son’ a lesson.’_

He got out of the hospital bed, if he wanted his injuries would heal quickly, but he had to keep them until the case was over. Still, because of that he’d need to, either, cut his feeding from Tom in half or settle for a mental one. Mental fucks weren’t nearly as satisfying as physical ones and for him being one of the few Incubi that fed exclusively off men, despite having been forcibly bound to his 'loving' wife Ellen that was something.

As he walked out of his room he remembered how it’d taken him millennia to learn the spells and tricks - demonic, magical and mortal he’d needed to not make the men addicted and, eventually, die if he fed from them too long.

The first time he’d fed from Tom a few weeks had passed since the corrupt Vice Special Captain Jack Wander had been found murdered by his ‘greedy friends’, as had the rest of the corrupted part of L.A.‘s Vice Special Unit. Sure, he’d used a spell so Tom would think he was Maria, Tom’s dead wife, but he hadn’t known then that Tom would’ve done it even without the illusion.

It was still hard for him to believe months later that out of the whole unit only Tom had been a clean cop. _‘Okay, so Tom isn’t exactly clean, but, he’s not dirty, either. He’s our gunfighter, our ‘cow boy’, but Goddamn if we don’t need him and him us.’_

Shook his thoughts away as he followed the almost palpable binding between himself and Tom. Another thing he could sense was yet another Incubus it felt like his, despite appearances, purely metaphysical twin. _‘What’s he calling himself now - River, Lawn, ah, I remember now, House. Gregory House, M.D. He’s lucky I went into law or people would be getting us confused.’_

A woman’s voice called, “House, what are you doing dressed up like a patient ?”

Annoyed, he turned around to look at the curly black-haired woman. “I am not Gregory House, I am L.A. Internal Affairs Captain James Biggs.”

The dark-eyed woman who wore a white, low-cut shirt and beige skirt shook her head, “Very funny, House, but, I’m not buying your new ’identity’ to get out of working today.”

“I am not lying, I don’t know who you are, Ms. I-Don’t-Know. Now, what did that Doctor do with my gun, my cards and my badge ?”

A welcome and familiar voice called, “Looking for me, Cuddy ? Nice to see you again, have you shrunk ? I still think daddy should’ve named you Smalls instead of Biggs.”

_‘Funny how in front of all his co-workers House pretends he doesn’t believe in the supernatural, when he’s really an Incubus.’_

House, of course, looked the same as he did - except that House had changed his to more brown than black and it was curly, instead of slicked back. The only truly major difference between them was that House had gotten injured years ago by an angry Varcolac and now had a limp that he hadn‘t healed, for some reason.

It was his turn to snark, “Well, somebody forgot to tell father to demolish his House, it’s started looking really shabby.” They both chuckled before he and House hugged briefly, as Cuddy stared at them in bewilderment. As they pulled away House whacked him with his cane, he glared as it hit a bruise on his leg.

Cuddy apologized to him, “I’m sorry for that, Captain Biggs. It’s just he’s tried that stunt a few times. Oh, I’m Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine here at Princeton-Plainsboro. Who are you looking for ?”

House answered for him and, to Cuddy‘s thoughts as he took a brief look at her surface-emotion/thoughts, snarked, “That would be Det. Ludlow, come on, Biggs, I‘ll show you to your little lover.”

With that, he followed his twin down the hall and into Tom’s room.


	3. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tritter wondered if Ludlow suspected he was dirty.

Despite the circumstances, Michael Tritter couldn’t help feeling giddy as he walked into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, again. He was really going to talk to LAPDVS Det. Ludlow. Ludlow was one of the finest cop’s he would ever have the pleasure of meeting in person. Over the last few months, the news had covered the detective on many things since L.A.‘s Captain Jack Wander had framed Ludlow for the corrupted cops’ murders.

_‘I can’t believe Jack, my old friend Jack, tried to frame Ludlow for it. I might be dirty, but even I’d never frame one of our own for that. Surprising that Ludlow even stayed with L.A., he should have transferred over here. God knows our Vice Unit could’ve and still could use his help, badly.’_

Slowly, he walked up to the reception desk and pulling out his badge, asked, “Where are Detective Tom Ludlow and I.A. Captain James Biggs’s rooms ?”

When he got his answer he started towards Captain Biggs’ room only to find the man wasn’t there. _‘In Ludlow’s room perhaps ? Especially, if Ludlow has more serious injuries, he’d probably feel responsible and want to check on him. Off to the detective’s room then.’_

A bit later as he walked into the room the black-haired, pale-skinned and dark-brown eyed Ludlow looked up at him. The other detective had a few stitches in his forehead and on his cheek; if he had any other injuries they weren’t visible to him. Then L.A.’s I.A. Captain Biggs and damned…House turned around and looked at him. Captain Biggs had a few minor scratches and bruises on his face.

He greeted as he walked up to Ludlow‘s bed, deliberately ignoring House, “Hello, Det. Ludlow, Captain Biggs. I’m NJPD Det. Tritter; I’m working your case.”

An incredibly short reply of, “Hi.” from Ludlow. This close and with his injuries Ludlow looked rather innocent and helpless with hair falling in his face, if only because his irises were huge and his eyelashes were surprisingly long. _‘Huh, never thought a guy like him would have pretty eyes, then again the t.v. doesn’t show everything.’_

Then Captain Biggs nodded to him and said, “I’ve heard about you, Tritter and not all of its good. Still you want my statement first ? Ludlow’s having some memory problems from a concussion, he doesn‘t remember the crash.”

At Biggs’s first sentence, he noticed Ludlow’s reaction - the dark-eyes turned from pretty to cold and serious in a second, shoulders straightened and the pale chin lifted. ‘ _Does he suspect I’m dirty just because of that ? If he does I’m fucked and not the pleasant way either.’_

Briefly, he shook himself and replied, “Ah, sure Captain. We’ll go to your room and I’ll take it down. See you later, Ludlow.”

Ludlow replied, “Tritter.”, just before himself and Biggs left the room, leaving House with the detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does everybody think so far ? Is it boring, good or bad ?


	4. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House and Ludlow make a few observations about each other.

House looked after Biggs and Tritter for a second, then turned back to Ludlow. The detective’s gaze he noticed had drifted to the middle of the room, again, by the EKG and window.

He asked as he leaned on his cane, “You think you’re seeing something aren’t you, detective ?”

The other man startled and then replied, warily, “Wander. I don’t know why, but I can remember him and basically nothing else. I didn‘t think I hit my head that hard.”

_‘Wander ? It’s got to be his Captain, but, why ? It could just be a vision brought on by the crash. Maybe the multiple head impacts from years of subduing and arresting violent suspects. Or more seriously is it something that medicine can’t deal with ? Something supernatural, perhaps ? Whatever‘s causing it, Jimmy should know.’_

“Given that you’re a cop, Ludlow, and you’ve gotten into fights, gotten punched in the face and thrown around who-knows-how many times over the years ? It shouldn’t surprise you, unless you’re a dumb ass. You do look like one though.”

The EKG sped up briefly as Ludlow snarled at him, “Yeah, sure. While you look like, and are, an arrogant fuck-head. The only stable thing you’ve had for a long time is your Vicodin addiction, you know the one Tritter‘s trying to bust you for; even with that you still figure you have to be a fucking asshole to everybody.,” Then Ludlow exclaimed, “What the **fuck** was that ?”

_‘Jimmy doesn’t even know, so, how the hell does Ludlow know that ? Did he get it from Tritter ? I thought they hadn’t met before today.’_

It was enough to make him shrug as he turned and walked out, gaze drifting to the dark tiled floor, as he answered, “I don’t know, the CAT said besides the concussion you were fine. The more likely reason is that you’re just that messed up.”

Ludlow called after him, “Oh, did I hurt your poor little feelings ? I’m so sorry. Go on, run and cry about it to Mama Wilson.”

_‘What is it with detectives like Tritter and Ludlow that make them even bigger assholes than I am ? I think I need to go see where Mrs. Ludlow went. Maybe she knows something about it that Det. Ludlow doesn‘t.’_

As it turned out, Mrs. Ludlow was in the cafeteria. To test a theory about how Det. Ludlow could’ve found out, he thought as he walked closer, ‘ _Did you know, Mrs. Ludlow that dearest Tommy has quite the nasty tongue when he’s mad ? You didn’t happen to teach him that, did you ?’_

Mrs. Ludlow looked up at him as he sat down, “Yes, I know and no, I didn’t teach him. He learned that on his own and from his friends. I have, and his father did have, an extra ability. Tom never showed any signs of one, so we never told him about it.”

“Well, it seems your little plan back-fired. Considering Ludlow just found out about things I wasn’t even thinking at the moment, unless he got it from Tritter. You said that his father **did** have an ability, so what happened to him ?”

Mrs. Ludlow looked over his shoulder at the wall, as she said, “Martin was a vice cop too. He was on a case with his partner Mason, they went to make a deal with some Korean drug dealers/slavers. Of course, it went bad and Martin was killed while Mason was injured.”

_‘Jimmy told me about that the day after it happened, it makes sense now why Ludlow was so ruthless about his own similar case. He felt like he needed to avenge daddy. Should I go and tell him ?’_

The white-haired woman shook herself and replied, “No, you won’t, Dr. House, this is a family affair.”

He got up, left the cafeteria, and then went to go find Wilson.


	5. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melvin has his problems with Biggs.

Melvin Varcolac was jolted awake by a **vicious** jolt of pleasure that travelled down his spine. He gulped and tried to calm his blood and his body down, it didn‘t work. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was causing it. _‘Fucking hell, angry Incubi are the worst. You want to get off so bad it’s painful and it only gets worse until their gone.’_

As soon as he’d thought that, the angry Incubus stalked into his room and the blue-eyes were normal. _‘I really landed myself in wyrm shit now. Where‘s Drake when I want him to get rid of his shit ?’_

“What the fuck were you thinking, Varcolac ? Sideswiping a pair of cops.”

“I-I, it wasn’t my fault.”

A snarled response, “Of all the Varcolaciii I have ever met you are one of the most moronic and I have met plenty. Pricolici would be ashamed of you because I didn‘t see anyone else driving and you know we don‘t smoke n’ flare ourselves, not even to get away from enemies.”

He was covered in sweat and practically writhing in his bed. When he tried shifting into his wolf-form to alleviate some of the pressure, it was impossible and Biggs smiled charmingly. ‘ _Fuck his spells, fuck him, goddamn it I **hate** Incubi like this. Can’t even s n’ f out of the plain because of his damn spells. Let me get off, fucking Biggs.’ _

“Well, because of you I basically can’t even feed in a few minutes. Or, at least, I might as well not even bother. Oh, I set the spell to **release** itself at a random time. **Have fun** not **getting off** , dickhead.”

With those words the Incubus spun on his heel and walked out of the room. A nurse walked in a few seconds later to check on him. She stopped in shock at the sight of him, before she shook her head and said, “You’re vitals are going crazy.”

“You have…no idea.”

Eventually, when nothing worked for his problem the nurse left. It startled him when Drake Moon materialized beside his bed.

He demanded, “You couldn’t…have warned me ?”

Drake chuckled, “It only just barely turned dark and I wanted to surprise you. Though you are surprising me, normally it takes you awhile.”

The moon wyrm’s eyes were a bright-gray/silver, his hair was black, and his skin was incredibly pale with faint scale patterns around his nails.

_‘Great my Mate has finally arrived to the party and we can’t even have any fun. I suppose that’s what I get for listening to a thing and ending up pissing off an Incubus.’_

“Blame fucking Biggs, it’s his spell and I can’t break it. He’s too old to let someone my age break a spell of his without either his releasing it first, his permission or dying trying.”

“Well, it really sucks to be you then doesn’t it, Melvin ?”

“Don’t mention that.”

“Mention what ? **Sucking** , getting you off ? Have I hit the nail on the **head** , yet ?”

“You’re a tease.”

“Not my fucking problem, you’re the one who’s having problems.”

All he could do was moan in relief, when the spell dried up, and all the pent up pleasure was released in a single huge rush to stain his hospital gown. Finally the pain was over and he drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	6. Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludlow remembered what really happened with Washington.

Stunned, Ludlow blinked up at Washington from on the floor. He hissed at the dark-skinned man, “Washington, we’ve got a 2-11, in-progress. There are two gang bangers with machine guns outside.”

Turned his head from the aisle lined with shelves of cans and got up as the convenience store’s doors opened. The Asian or something clerk went down in brief burst of fire, it had himself and Washington both drawing their guns and returning fire.

The gang bangers were dark-skinned in black jackets, with bandanas over their mouths and shades over their eyes. When they started to move, he kept firing over his shoulder as he moved for cover in a near-by aisle because, ‘ _Holy shit, I don’t want to die today.’_

When he turned around his main gun was out and so was Washington. The perps’ stood in front of the aisle with their guns aimed at his former partner. He cringed as both of them emptied two **whole** clips into the man who three years ago, even more than Wander, had helped him with his wife Maria’s death. To deal with the fact that Maria had cheated and then she’d died alone of a brain aneurysm in front of a hospital. Washington had said that even though the Autopsy Asshole had washed away all the evidence someday they’d find the bastard who’d left her alone.

As they, left he scrambled across the blood covered floor to his former brother’s side and took his hand. ‘ _He’s not going like Maria. God, I can’t believe I wanted to hurt him a few minutes ago. Now he’s dying, where the hell is everybody ?’_

It looked like Washington wanted to say something, his bloody lips moved for a few seconds, before his eyes rolled back and he lay still.

‘ _Fuck, damn it, if I find those assholes they’re going in the ground … directly.'_

Then he stood above the action and watched himself moving like a coward for cover. Watched as one of his bullets went low and slammed into Washington’s shoulder.

Suddenly, things shifted and he stood in a bar at a pool table. Fire shot through his body to pool in his stomach as warm hands slid from his bare shoulders slowly caressing down his sides to rest on, and stroke across, his hips and the gun belt.

Equally, warm breath on his ear, as one of Jimmy’s hand wrapped around the pistol’s grip and un-holstered it, “ **Come now** , Tom, you can worry while awake. Now, we should get rid of this gun shouldn‘t we ? After all, we wouldn‘t want any premature…firings would we ?”

Just that was enough to get a full-body shudder and a moaned, “Fuck, James.”, out of him. _‘ Well, he's laying it on real thick isn't he ? ’_

The gun clattered thrown to the far side of the room. Jimmy laughed and said, “I think you might be a bit too tired for that tonight. Let me help, love, I need to feed and you need to relax.”, as he was turned around.

_‘Easy route ? Mmm, yes.’_

Jimmy’s hands slid along the belt, one hand undoing it, while the other’s palm rubbed against him. His muscles clenched and trembled, he had to move to sit on the table’s edge, because it was suddenly hard to stand.

When he tried to help, Jimmy stopped moving his hand and the pressure in his balls was nearly unbearable he shifted uncomfortably, panted and groaned, “Come on. You…said, “Relax.” this…is not relaxing.”

Jimmy smiled and parroted their first time, “I thought that’s how you like it ?”, as the Incubus stroked his thigh and pulled his belt out of the loops.

Everything in his body was too tense, too hard, along with hyperaware of that hand as it moved again. All he felt was a rush of warm air, all he saw was a blur as Jimmy had both his jeans and boxers on the floor in seconds. Obviously, Jimmy had finished his teasing and gotten serious, his fingers dug into the pool table’s felt and his hips shifted forward, as the eager Incubus took him in one go.

A hummed, “Now.”, there was so much pent up pleasure in his body from Jimmy’s first touch and that word, he sighed as his body followed that command in a shuddering orgasm. Collapsed back on the table he watched Jimmy lick for every drop before those eyes turned an inhumanly bright blue as the Incubus swallowed and completed the life-force transfer.

Seconds later, he drowsily opened his eyes to the white roof of his hospital room. Languidness replaced with alarm as Washington’s bloody face filled his mind.

_‘Wander was right, I did shoot Terrence. Fuck me, I actually shot him, it was an accident, I didn‘t mean to do it.’_

“Nice to see your remembering things, Tom. Now, do you remember how you tried to hide it ?”

He startled his gaze zeroing in on Wander who stood by the shaded window, “What the hell are you doing here ?”

Wander just smiled and vanished.

_‘What the fuck is happening to me ? I’m hallucinating Wander. How fucking hard were we sideswiped that even though Dr. Chase said besides a concussion my brain was fine. Obviously, my brain is **not** fine, since I’m hallucinating, Goddamned-fucking, Wander, and Dr. House knows it. So, what the fuck is wrong with me ?’_


	7. Abilities

Gelinda Ludlow, or just Mrs. Ludlow, walked into her son's white-walled room only slightly hesitantly. _'_ _I knew I should have told him anyway, just in case.'_

Dark-brown eyes, just like Martin's, sparked in annoyance as Tom asked, "Told me what just in case, Mom ?"

She twisted as she put a spell over the room to block others from hearing, or seeing through the camera, their conversation. Slowly, she walked up to take his hand, surprised when he didn't pull away, "Tom, there's something your father and I never told you about ourselves. According to Dr. House, you've developed my ability to read minds and one of your father's abilities to see the past."

Tom gritted his teeth and his hand clenched white-knuckled, "So what, I'm a freak that's nothing new. Next you'll be telling me that because I'm seeing Wander I can see ghosts too, right ?"

_'Of course, Tom had to get Martin's I-don't-give-a-crap attitude concerning his not to be taken lightly abilities. I thought I raised him better than that.'_

"Don't you take that flippant tone with me, Mister, I am your mother, not one of your friends ! And yes, from that you can see them."

A sheepish look took over her son's tanned face, "I'm sorry, Mom, it's just this is so...random and why now, why him ? I mean, I'd expect Washington to show up, but Wander. Really, damned Wander ? Why didn't you tell me about these abitlites ?"

She brushed her free hand over his stitch-free cheekbone, "I'm sorry too, Tommy. We never told you because you never showed any signs of having abilities. I'm guessing that head wound of yours awoke them. I can help your mind-reading, but I can't do anything for your ghost-sight. Is it just that Wander or is it more than one ? If it's just Wander, you'll probably be swamped by the end of the day."

Tom shook his head as he looked at the curtain-covered window, "It's just Wander and he doesn't appear very often. It's the thoughts of people here and the, the memories of other people. Not just other people, dead people who were in this bed. There was a guy, James Monroe, he was dying of liver cancer and his parents hated him. They nearly killed him six times because firstly - he was too small for them and secondly - he was bi, instead of straight like they wanted him to be. One day, James' partner Maurice came in while James' parents were there and the three of them got in a fight over him. Maurice was later admitted for a head injury and died two days later, while James died a month after. A good thing did happen before James died though, it got his parents thrown in jail for quite a few years."

_'It's a good thing, he's got a grasp on the psychometry, at least. He'll be able to solve his cases faster than ever now that he can use it, just like Martin did. Look at how our boy's grown up, a fine cop and an even finer man in the end.'_

That made her smile, "Well, at least, they paid for what they did. You'll be able to do your job a lot easier now. If you want to block the others out, just focus on your own thoughts and try to push out anyone else's. It'll probably take a few days to a week for you to master, but it shouldn't take you long."

It startled her when someone walked into the room without making a single sound. When she turned it was, "Jimmy ? Funny you look nearly the same as I last saw you...twenty years ago."

Said black-haired Incubus smiled slightly, "Hello Gelinda, I just came to check on Tom."

Tom looked between herself and Jimmy confused, "You know each other ?"

Jimmy nodded and moved to stand on the other side of Tom's bed, "Yep, I helped her get over your dad's death. Martin was one of my aquaintences in the academy. Nice, huh ?"

"You knowing my family before me, it's more like vaugely creepy. Shouldn't you be in bed too, Jimmy ?"

"I'm in a lot better condition than you are and I'm allowed to move around at will, unlike you. I know it'll be frustrating, but it won't be too long until you'll be free after the case."

Her gaze drifted to the EKG as it sped up slightly when Tom asked, "What about the guy that hit us ?"

"He's a varcolac, a wolf-demon, he's practically fine and Tritter's already done his statment."

Tom nodded and then she decided to take her leave from the two men or rather one man and one demon.


End file.
